Dareka Monku Aru?
by LunaGitana
Summary: ¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO? ...había tenido que huir de una bola de locas endemoniadas que si en su juventud se habían valido de trucos sucios para ganar su amor, ahora se valían de cosas mucho peores para conseguir su cuerpo... ONE SHOT


NOTA .Antes de que empiecen a leer, es preciso hacer una advertencia, y es que lo que tienen aquí abajo es nada menos que el fic más pervertido de la historia de todo lo que he escrito (creo que leer tanto lemon ya me pudrió el cerebro) así que si se consideran demasiado susceptibles a este tipo de cosas, favor de abstenerse… pero si por el otro lado quieren leer, también advertiré que se llevarán una gran decepción si esperan un lemon, porque el tema está apenas insinuado y no daré descripciones explícitas… ahora sí, ya cumplí con mi parte…

**Dareka****Monku Aru?**

"_**Nunca Es Tarde Para Intentarlo Una Vez Más"**_

Ranma-Onna estaba sentada en el centro del dojo, con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos y el rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello. Se sentía, hasta cierto punto, traicionada y no podía entender cómo era que su esposa se había prestado para semejante ridiculez. Casi inconscientemente, sus pensamientos volaron hacia la palabra 'esposa', apenas había pasado una semana desde la ceremonia oficial, después de tres intentos fallidos y casi no podía creer que lo hubieran logrado, aunque… claro estaba, la victoria aún no era suya del todo y prueba ferviente de ello era precisamente la razón por la que estaba ahí en ese momento.

No estaba segura de cómo había comenzado todo, alguna discusión absurda como las de costumbre, y de alguna manera las ofensas habían tomado esa dirección, justamente lo único que les quedaba por disputarse ahora que el lazo matrimonial tenía una dueña… aunque aparentemente no por mucho tiempo, porque una cosa llevaba a la otra… y después de eso había tenido que huir de una bola de locas endemoniadas que si en su juventud se habían valido de trucos sucios para ganar su amor, ahora se valían de cosas mucho peores para conseguir su cuerpo, y con él, demandar el divorcio y un nuevo matrimonio para la vencedora.

- Así que piensas que eres la única que le puede interesar… de '_esa'_ forma –había escuchado decir a Kodachi, antes de soltar una de sus características carcajadas maniacas.

- Eso ver muy pronto –secundó la amazona, apartando un mechón de cabello lila de su rostro, dejando al descubierto su maliciosa sonrisa.

Aún podía recordar claramente el escalofrío que sintió al escuchar esas palabras, y lo primero que había hecho era subir a la habitación a empacar para un largo viaje de entrenamiento en las montañas. Con un poco de suerte lograría convencer al maestro Happosai de que acompañarlo era la oportunidad perfecta para emboscar a cualquiera de las chicas que lo perseguían en medio del bosque y eso lo convertiría en el guardaespaldas perfecto, después de todo ¿Quién de ellas se atrevería a acercarse sabiendo que semejante demonio podía estar al acecho en cualquier parte?

Pero si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que las cosas nunca salían como él quería y es que parecía que el destino había adoptado como pasatiempo el molestarlo frustrándole la existencia. Una sola mirada de esos ojos color chocolate bastó para hacerle entender que no era de hombres huir de esa manera, y de que era justamente en situaciones como ésa, cuando menos podía dejarla sola, que debería protegerla como el hombre que tanto se jactaba de ser… y es que verla ahí, ella que era tan fuerte, reducida a un vulnerable manojo de inseguridades… si tan sólo pudiera perderse con ella en el bosque, donde nadie fuera a molestarlos…

"_¡Maldición! ¡Se suponía que al casarnos lo iban a entender! ¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos en paz? Tanto trabajo que nos costó, para que al final las cosas sigan siendo igual que antes."_

La primera en intentarlo, naturalmente, había sido Kodachi, con sus mismos trucos de rosas con poción paralizante que ya no tomaban por sorpresa a nadie. Simplemente tenía que evitar inhalar demasiado cuando estuviera cerca de ellas y confiar en el temperamento de Akane para que la pateara lejos de ellos. Solamente estuvo cerca de lograrlo cuando decidió utilizar el paralizante en aerosol y rociarlo directamente sobre la cara de Ranma mientras dormía… y de paso también le tocó su buena porción a la peliazul. Lo había arrastrado hacia el pasillo y se había dispuesto a armar el tripié para montar una cámara fotográfica…

Ranma-Onna se estremeció al recordarlo y se pasó nerviosamente una mano por los cabellos, sintiendo cómo el rostro se le ponía azul al imaginar las posibilidades. Pero sorprendentemente, el ruido había atraído la atención al pequeño viejo rabo-verde que en ese momento entraba por la ventana, cargando una enorme bolsa llena de las prendas femeninas de toda la comarca. Y por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, decidió que no podía haber nada mejor para cerrar su noche de depravación con broche de oro, que presenciar en persona el acto culminante de todos sus pensamientos pervertidos… así que había resuelto ayudar a Kodachi.

La pelirroja buscó inconscientemente la mano de su esposa, apretándola con ansiedad mientras recordaba haber recuperado la consciencia, con los músculos entumidos y sin moverse, alcanzando a ver en su mente a la rosa negra reírse aún más desquiciadamente que de costumbre, con el viejo libidinoso apoyándola. Podía escuchar la voz de Akane, diciéndoles algo a las tres chicas que estaban arrodilladas en fila india frente a ellos, pero su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar nada, aún abrumado por los recuerdos. Aunque sí alcanzó a captar un par de enunciados que no pudo comprender por falta de un contexto donde ubicarlos.

- De acuerdo, pues –la voz de Akane sonaba irritada-. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo –estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero eso no lograba opacar su enojo. Lo cual no fue suficiente para mantener a Ranma en el presente y éste se volvió a perder en sus recuerdos sin mostrar interés por lo que las demás chicas decían...

Rcordaba que, por primera vez en toda su existencia había agradecido realmente el haber caído en la poza maldita de la joven ahogada e incluso agradeció aún más que la perversión del maestro sobrepasara toda limitación inexistente, ya que gracias a eso fue que en el último momento, justo cuando Kodachi se montaba sobre él de la forma más descarada, un arranque de euforia hizo al pequeño rabo-verde lanzarle un balde de agua fría encima, ansioso de contemplar el espectáculo con dos mujeres en lugar de una. Afortunadamente, también, el cerebro de mosquito de la gimnasta no le permitió comprender lo que sucedía y -aturdida- huyó por la ventana llamando a 'su amado Ranma-Sama'.

Aún así, le habría costado trabajo deshacerse del viejecillo que ahora pretendía aprovecharse de la pelirroja, después de haber perdido su oportunidad anterior. Pero debía haber sabido que las otras pestes no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia. Y así fue, ni siquiera había terminado de gritar amenazas arrastradas al anciano, cuando la pared comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que una explosión de escombros llamó su atención y a través de la cortina de polvo pudieron distinguir una silueta curvilínea. Happosai no dudó en cambiar su objetivo y fue noqueado inmediatamente por un bombori que apareció de la nada.

La estrategia de Shampoo tampoco había cambiado mucho durante todos esos años y eso era todo menos reconfortante, pues, a pesar de haber fallado siempre, era una de las más peligrosas… y es que no podía sentirse seguro ni siquiera sin haber comido nada, pues sus artimañas eran tales que podían venir en cualquier -y realmente CUALQUIER- presentación. Se puso de pie tratando de disimular su falta de control sobre sus músculos, comprobando que aún no podía cerrar el puño del todo, pero por lo menos los miembros principales parecían responderle, eso tendría que bastar.

- ¡Ranma! –siempre y cuando no abriera la boca- ¡Esposa venir por ti!

-¡¿Ddde-quuee-zzzebbonioozzz…?!- se sonrojó sin poder contenerse, el replicar había sido un acto reflejo-. "_¡Estúpida costumbre de no pensar antes de hablar!"_ – había pensado, arrastrándose por la pared en un intento inútil por huir del efusivo abrazo que le esperaba.

"_Y estúpida costumbre de siempre defender a Akane, pero, después de todo ¡ELLA era su esposa! ¿Qué derecho tenía Shampoo de adueñarse del título y seguir profesándolo con tal desvergüenza?"_

Y justamente en ese momento, Ranma-Onna volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que el calor de Akane la abandonaba, siendo que la chica de mirada avellana se había puesto de pie y la pelirroja estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando se percató de que la amazona caminaba hacia ella con una expresión seductora… no era que a ella le pareciese del todo así, pero esa era la expresión que Shampoo adoptaba cada vez que intentaba utilizar sus encantos para enredarlo, aunque nunca hubiera funcionado. La chinita tenía puesto uno de sus acostumbrados vestidos cortos y ajustados.

- Akane ser de verdad pervertida –se escuchó la voz de la amazona, mientras se desabrochaba el vestido-. Shampoo no gustar chicas, esto ser difícil… –se quejó suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

La pelirroja alcanzó a ruborizarse por el comentario y al intercambiar miradas con su esposa, supo que ambos tenían la misma imagen en mente. Y es que la más pequeña de las Tendo no había tenido nunca ningún reparo en mostrarle su afecto en la intimidad, independientemente del género en el que se encontrase en dicho momento. No era que realmente hubieran hecho cosas que se pudieran considerar 'pervertidas', pero tampoco podía negar algunos besos y ciertas caricias subidas de tono, aunque éstas fueran siempre de parte de la pelirroja hacia ella, pero aún así, era algo que no estaban dispuestos a admitir en público.

Shampoo comenzó a hacer una especie de danza exótica, que le recordaba a Ranma todas las veces que había intentado colarse en el baño con él, a tal punto que lo había inundado una paranoia que no le permitía ducharse si no era en compañía de Akane, pensando que tal vez su presencia cohibiría un poco a la amazona. Y eso había sido también realmente un drama, especialmente porque a pesar de estar legalmente casados, ambos aún se sentían un poco tímidos el uno con el otro. Inclusive llegó a pensar que lo mejor sería renunciar al furoba hasta que se les pasara la idea de atacarlo ahí, a sabiendas de que -por razones obvias- Shampoo no lo atacaría durante su ducha de agua fría.

Aunque después había tenido sus dudas, especialmente al recordar aquel jabón que podía evitar el efecto de la maldición de forma temporal. Entonces había tenido que armarse de valor. Su mirada zafiro se perdió en un punto fijo de la pared, detrás de los cadenciosos movimientos de Shampoo, sin estarla viendo realmente mientras recordaba el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer cuando se sintió acorralado. Recordaba haber vagado dudoso por la casa, e incluso haber permanecido unos cuantos minutos en silencio frente a la puerta de la habitación, contemplando a su nueva esposa acostada boca abajo sobre la cama.

- A-Akane… –había vacilado después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, ella le respondió con un sonido gutural, sin levantar la vista del manga que estaba leyendo-, v-voy a d-da-darme un b-ba-baño…

- De acuerdo –respondió sin inmutarse, cambiando de página-. Por cierto… –lo interrumpió sin darse cuenta de que intentaba hablar-, ya que vas por ahí ¿Podrías echarle el suavizante a la lavadora?

- Podrías hacerlo tú…

- Mira, solamente estoy pidiéndote un favor –había comenzado a irritarse, clavando sus ojos cafés en él- Si no eres capaz de hacerlo, entonces…

- Si vinieras conmigo… y… –ella se había quedado en silencio al percatarse de su expresión tímida, el rostro sonrojado y el nervioso juguetear de sus dedos-, digo… tal vez… quisieras bañarte también…

La peliazul comprendió lo que su esposo estaba tratando de decirle y no pudo evitar que el rostro se le tiñera de un intenso color escarlata. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la quijada se le cayó ligeramente, mientras él se frotaba nerviosamente la parte trasera del cuello. Akane había asentido con suavidad, desviando la mirada para que él pudiera reunir el valor de mirar hacia donde estaba y recibiera la respuesta. Se puso de pie muy lentamente, temerosa de que su esposo cambiara de opinión si hacía algún movimiento precipitado que pudiera asustarlo. Lo tomó de la mano y esperó a que la guiara hacia el baño.

Lo vio despojarse de la camiseta y enseguida se sintió mareada, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero su cuerpo parecía insistir en reaccionar a ese tipo de visiones como el de una adolescente asustadiza. Y es que no era para menos, podía ver los músculos de su espalda completamente definidos y firmes, los hombros anchos a los que tantas veces se había aferrado… y enseguida otros pensamientos comenzaban a inundar su mente. Lo vio dejar los pantalones en el cesto de la ropa sucia y dejarse puesto el boxer mientras entraba a la regadera y en cuanto posó la mano derecha en la llave del agua, supo sus intenciones.

- ¡Espera un momento, Ranma! –se quejó visiblemente sonrojada-. ¡Eso no es justo! –instintivamente se cerró la blusa que ya había desabotonado.

- Pensé que te sentirías menos nerviosa de esta manera –se excusó sin atreverse a mirarla, con el rostro aún muy ruborizado, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Al contrario, me sentiría aún más expuesta –se abrazó a él, hundiendo la cara en su espalda desnuda-, porque tú podrías verme pero yo no podría verte a ti… –rió un poco-. Además siempre me he sentido cohibida frente al cuerpo de tu forma femenina…

Él había sonreído mientras se daba la vuelta para encararla y mientras su expresión se hacía cada vez más burlona, abrió la blusa de su esposa, deslizándola suavemente sobre sus hombros para quitársela. Akane sintió como se le erizaba la piel y soltando una risita por las cosquillas que le hacían los dedos masculinos al acariciar sus brazos, se había inclinado hacia arriba, poniéndose de puntas para besarlo…

Ranma-Onna parpadeó sonrojándose aún más, había estado tan perdida en sus recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta de que la amazona china ya se encontraba luciendo un atrevido conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo y posaba en una posición muy comprometedora. Retrocedió instintivamente buscando la mirada avellana con una súplica desesperada, pero tanto Akane como Kodachi y Ukyo parecían no tener inconveniente con el comportamiento de Shampoo, así que la pelirroja volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, no sin cierta incomodidad y un poco de pena ajena por lo que estaba viendo.

Y a los pocos minutos las otras tres chicas presentes también comenzaban a sonrojarse por el espectáculo, que ahora incluía sonido y algunos movimientos dignos de las películas para adultos más vulgares, de aquellas que solamente depravados del calibre del maestro Happosai podrían conseguir para sus colecciones. Finalmente, con una vena saltada en la frente, viendo que la amazona no tenía intenciones de detenerse, Akane le dijo que se había terminado su tiempo y la rosa negra sonrió ampliamente, indicando que era su turno y caminó hacia Shampoo, empujándola con violencia.

La chinita de cabello púrpura le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero después recogió su ropa y se fue a sentar junto con las otras dos mientras se la ponía. La actuación de la gimnasta fue mucho más elegante, dado que ella no se deshizo de su negligé negro en ningún momento, y su danza exótica tenía más carácter de rutina de gimnasia rítmica que otra cosa, aunque al finalizarla, se soltó el negro cabello que se le deslizó por la cara, pegándose un poco por el sudor y comenzó a gatear jadeante con una expresión de desquiciada que hizo que la pelirroja retrocediera horrorizada.

- ¡Kodachi! –la reprendió Akane, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Quedamos en que no podías tocarlo!

- _Tocarla_, querrás decir –replicó, recuperando la postura y poniéndose de pie-. Y no te preocupes por eso, no tengo ningún interés en tocar a una vil criaturilla como ésta –agregó despectivamente barriendo a la pelirroja con la mirada.

Ranma-Onna frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida, pero se limitó a gruñir en su mismo lugar, a sabiendas de que era mejor dejar las cosas así, ya que por lo menos en esa forma podría estar a salvo de sus excentricidades. Ukyo fue la siguiente en acercarse, con el rostro tan sonrojado que parecía estar a punto de colapsar y empezar a convulsionarse en el suelo por la fiebre, echando espuma por la boca. La chica de la trenza sonrió tranquilizándose con ese pensamiento, no porque le divirtieran las desgracias de su amiga de la infancia, sino por la escasa posibilidad de que eso sucediera, burlándose de su propia alocada imaginación.

La joven cocinera se quedó paralizada algunos momentos, sin saber cómo continuar, llevaba puesto su uniforme de trabajo y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue asentar la espátula al lado de ella, incapaz de intentar utilizarla como accesorio para su danza. Se abrió la blusa, dejando al descubierto el vendaje de su pecho y percatándose por primera vez de lo poco atractivo que resultaba y lo mucho que desfavorecía a su busto, que aunque no era tan agraciado como el de Shampoo, por lo menos era más grande que el de Akane. Entonces la pelirroja recordó que de ellas, Ukyo era la única que no había intentado emboscarlo de esa forma.

La chica Kuonji dejó caer las vendas, desenrollándolas muy torpemente, con las manos temblorosas mientras en su rostro había una extraña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Pero su sufrimiento era tal que Ranma-Onna estaba a punto de decirle que lo dejara, en nombre de su antigua amistad, porque el único sentimiento que podía despertarle de esa manera era una profunda tristeza que se entremezclaba con un poco de lástima. Sin embargo, Ukyo notó sus intenciones y frunció el ceño con determinación, tomó una de las pequeñas espátulas que llevaba colgadas del cinturón y cortó los vendajes con su filo.

Su pecho se asomó casi tan tímidamente como ella, mientras los trozos de venda se esparcían por el suelo y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja, comenzó a acariciarse con manos inexpertas, Ranma-Onna frunció el ceño con tristeza, realmente le dolía ver a su amiga de la infancia en esa situación y solamente por respeto a su antigua amistad, mantuvo la mirada fija en sus ojos azules, indicándole con eso que no estaba dispuesto a contemplar lo que hacía, sino el sentimiento que emanaba de sus encendidas pupilas. Se mantuvo firme, a pesar de que le dolía terriblemente que destrozara de esa forma la imagen que tenía de ella.

Su concentración era tal que fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, a medida que se dejaba inundar por esas nuevas sensaciones que jamás pensó que existirían, reconociendo los puntos más sensibles y experimentando, imaginando la forma masculina del chico de la trenza. Relajando los músculos y dejando salir ligeros quejidos que se transformaban en manifestaciones sonoras de toda la explosión de luces que estaba dando lugar dentro de su ser. Estremeciéndose con su propio tacto y con la fantasía de que esas manos que se deslizaban por su piel no eran las suyas.

- ¡Es suficiente! –interrumpió Akane y sólo hasta ese momento, la cocinera abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que la pelirroja ya había desviado la mirada hacia un lado desde hacía un buen rato.

Ukyo se volvió a sonrojar a no dar más y recogió su blusa para volver a ponérsela con las manos aún temblorosas y prácticamente echando humo por las orejas. Se sentó junto a las otras dos mientras Akane se arrodillaba junto a la chica de la trenza para susurrarle algo al oído que la dejó tiesa. Ninguna de las tres comprendía bien las intenciones de la chica Tendo, simplemente les había dicho que les demostraría que no podrían llegar a nada por mucho que se esforzaran y decidieron seguirle el juego. La rosa negra únicamente había accedido por la seguridad con la que las demás lo hicieron, aunque no entendía bien por qué la pelirroja tenía que ser el juez.

- ¡Vamos, Ranma! –la regañaba su esposa, al oír sus quejas-. Todas somos mujeres, por eso te pedí que te transformaras…

- ¡Pero no entiendo para qué demonios tengo que hacerlo! –rezongó la aludida- ¡No quiero y no lo haré!

- Solamente hazlo –le ordenó terminantemente-. ¿Quieres que te dejen en paz o no?

Ranma-Onna le lanzó una mirada recelosa, pero finalmente decidió confiar en ella y con un largo suspiro, procedió a desatarse la cinta que tenía alrededor de la cintura. Se puso de pie para bajarse los pantalones, pero la camisa le quedaba tan grande que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Shampoo empezó a protestar pensando que se trataba de alguna perversión homosexual de la masculina chica de cabello azul pero fue silenciada en cuanto la pelirroja volvió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre la duela y Akane empezó a caminar hacia ellas con algo que parecía un pañuelo en las manos.

- Aquí tienen –dijo, lanzándole la prenda, que resultó ser el boxer de Ranma-. ¿Lo ven?

- ¡Gaaaah! –la rosa negra retrocedió con repugnancia-. ¡Esa asquerosa criatura tenía puesta ropa interior de hombre! –la pelirroja se sonrojó con una expresión de fastidio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar con eso, Akane-Chan? –inquirió la cocinera con desconfianza.

Akane simplemente exhaló con exasperación y les arrebató la prenda a ella y a la amazona, para devolvérsela a Ranma-Onna. Ella se puso el boxer de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera empezar a subirse los pantalones, vio que su esposa se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella, jalando un poco su blusa hacia abajo y dejando al descubierto apenas un pronunciado escote y la orilla de encaje color amarillo claro con listones rosados de su brassier. La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la nariz instintivamente, mientras todas las imágenes de lo que había hecho con su esposa la noche anterior, bombardeaban su mente.

Se tambaleó, abrumada, y perdió el equilibrio sintiendo cómo la visión se le nublaba, el rostro se le teñía de carmín y la temperatura general del dojo subía a tal grado de sofocarla. Akane sonrió triunfante y le extendió una mano, Ranma-Onna no comprendió el gesto y se quedó aturdida por unos momentos más hasta que los ojos color chocolate se posaron a la altura de sus caderas. Se ruborizó aún más al comprender y sin poder alzar la mirada, volvió a quitarse la prenda para dársela a su esposa. La chica Tendo regresó a donde estaban las otras dos, ondeando el boxer como si fuera una bandera.

- Aún no entiendo a qué quieres llegar… –comenzó a quejarse Ukyo mientras la amazona recibía la prenda en sus manos.

- ¡Aiiiyaaaaaaaaa! –interrumpió aterrada Shampoo, lanzando el boxer hacia la cocinera, con la cara completamente sonrojada.

- ¿Eh? –la cara se le puso azul cuando tocó la tela y sintió la humedad en cierta parte peculiar-¡Waaaaah! –soltó la prenda como si ésta la hubiera quemado.

- Y si aún no les queda lo suficientemente claro… –Akane se acercó a la pelirroja y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, hundió su otra mano en un sitio que a ella no le agradó nada-. Pueden acercarse a comprobar… –sonrió burlescamente, extendiendo sus dedos brillosos hacia la mirada de horror de las otras dos.

Ranma-Onna dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tenía el rostro aún más rojo que su cabello y todavía podía sentir el calor de los dedos de Akane casi dentro de ella, aún se sentía confusa acerca de los sentimientos que esa acción le despertaba, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es de que no estaba dispuesta a permitirle tal atropello a ninguna otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Tanto Shampoo como Ukyo estaban demasiado sonrojadas, tanto por la furia como por la vergüenza, para refutar algo, simplemente partieron en silencio, aceptando la derrota con la cabeza baja.

Kodachi solamente los contempló aburrida, examinando de vez en cuando su manicure y después de bostezar desinteresadamente, dijo que para ella ese testimonio no era válido y que se iría a buscar a su querido Ranma, saltando y rociando todo el dojo con pétalos negros. Ranma-Onna suspiró resignada y salió rumbo al baño para transformarse en hombre y olvidar el bochornoso incidente. Su cabello negro aún goteaba agua caliente cuando se percató de que una esbelta figurilla lo observaba tímidamente desde el umbral de la puerta, la barrió con la mirada y luego se dispuso a secarse el cabello con desinterés.

- Lo siento, Ranma –su vocecilla era tan frágil como su apariencia-. Sé que no debí exponerte de esa forma, pero es que estaba harta de que no se den por vencidas… –suspiró tristemente, entrelazando las manos detrás de su espalda.

- Y no lo harán, créelo –replicó sacudiéndose como si fuera un perro y salpicándola con la humedad que quedaba en su trenza-. Pero eso no quiere decir que no deba darte tu justo castigo…

Akane se quejó como niña chiquita cuando su esposo la cargó para después meterla vestida en el furoba y luego soltó una pequeña risita cuando él empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le arrancaba la blusa…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Jajaja sí, ya sé que soy una sucia pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Y no, no entra en categoría de lemon, porque no es eso a lo que quiero llegar, si han leído algo de lo que he hecho se darán cuenta de que mis fics son hasta cierto punto muy inocentes y así es como quiero que sigan siendo._

_**Dareka**_ _**Monku Aru?**_ _Significa "¿Alguien tiene un problema con eso?" y es una frase de uno de los endings de la serie, titulado "Zettai! Part 2"._

_Sé que debe ser muy confuso el revoltijo de flashbacks y tiempo presente, así que si alguien requiere explicaciones extras, las puede solicitar con toda confianza._

_Espero sus comentarios, burlas, quejas, cachetadas, preguntas y demás… Por cierto, si quieren gritarme que soy una mustia, pueden hacerlo, de todas formas no los voy a escuchar waajajaja… ah, y si quieren lemons les puedo recomendar algunos bastante buenos jejeje._

_LunaGitana_


End file.
